


This is us

by callvesb



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callvesb/pseuds/callvesb
Summary: Quando todos ao seu redor te dizem que você não vale a pena e você começa a acreditar neles, você só tem uma opção: seguir em frente ou perdoar.Essa não é uma historia sobre perdão.10 anos se passaram desde o trágico fim e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar sobre Jackie Burckhart, é quase como ela nunca existiu. Mas uma pessoa em Point Place ainda se lembra,ainda sente e ainda procura.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. você esta feliz agora?

_Diário_ _de Jackie_

Agosto, 1979

_"Querido Stevan, vá imediatamente."_

Não, risca isso.

_"Stevan J Hyde como ousa sumir durante um mês e voltar casado?"_

Sim Jackie, isso vai fazer com que ele converse com você. Risca isso.

_"Stevan Hyde, por favor se dirija a torre, precisamos conversar"_

Nah, o máximo que ele vai fazer é jogar isso na minha cara. Risca isso.

_"Querido Stevan-eu-não-vejo-um-futuro-com-você-mas-estou-casado-com-uma-stripper Hyde, estarei te esperando na torre, e é melhor você aparecer seu idiota porque se não eu estarei chutando sua canela com tanta força mas com tanta força, que você precisará andar de muletas ate´..."_

O meu Deus, eu me tornei o Red, risca isso.

Ah Donna, queria tanto poder contar com você pra me ajudar a escrever isso, mas eu me recuso a ser a primeira a te procurar depois do jeito que você me tratou na sua festa "bienvenida Sam", depois de tudo o que passamos, você ainda não consegue pensar em uma unica rasão pela qual somos amigas por tantos anos? Eu deixei você estragar uma blusa feita de um tecido caro enquanto você chorava, te levei a bares depois do seu quase casamento só para que você bebesse e jogasse bebidas em homens que eram, de acordo com você, todos idiotas e você me agradeceu dizendo que fazia bem para sua autoestima. E você não consegue lembrar de uma unica rasão. Vadia.

Hoje faz um mês dessa piada que minha vida se tornou. Como pode a vida dar uma virada e te jogar na lama em meros segundos? Eu já deveria estar acostumada depois desses últimos anos, quero dizer,minha mãe foi de corretora renomada, para socialite esnobe e bêbada que não dá a minima pra sua unica filha, eu era rica e BAM, meu pai vai preso por fraude e eu vou ter que morar de favor. Consegui uma bolsa de estudos mas recusei porque ficaria longe do meu namorado. Ganhei um programa de tv e mais um vez joguei fora para me resolver com o amor da minha vida. Mas eu lidei com isso como uma campeã.

Eu nunca pedi nada de volta. Eu poderia viver sem uma mãe, ela é péssima no trabalho, eu poderia viver sabendo que meu pai jogou nosso sobrenome no lixo e ainda assim seria arrogante e manteria meu sorriso, eu poderia viver sem ter algum estudo, sem meu próprio programa de tv. Eu trabalharia de garçonete, servindo batata frita, e vivendo com cabelo engordurado se ao menos isso me trouxesse ele de volta.

Olho em volta do meu quarto e vejo uma marca na janela, que da uma impressão de uma bota foi pisada ali e que não sai de jeito nenhum e me deixo sorrir com a lembrança feliz quando Stevan escalou em uma das nossas noites de verão para mais uma sessão de amasso, na época onde nós dois ainda eramos proibidos de mostrar qualquer afeto na frente dos nossos amigos. No dia em que minha mãe decidiu que minha janela era de uma cor muito pobre e precisava de vida, eu sabia que mais tarde Stevan viria, mas não tinha como eu o avisar e eu não poderia trancar minha janela, então quando ele entrou a sola de sua bota ficou marcada de tinta, assim como minha janela ficou marcada com sua bota. Meu coração aperta com a lembrança, eu já estava tão apaixonada.

Com a memoria fresca em minha cabeça, tento coloca aqui o que preciso escrever.

_"Stevan, nesse ultimo mês você conseguiu partir meu coração, e mesmo assim, tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em você, nos seus olhos em mim, na sua boca na minha, suas mãos, seus toques. Querido, eu preciso que me encontre na torre, nem que seja para me dizer adeus. Eu preciso fechar esse capitulo para que você comece o seu, sem uma sombra minha. Eu só quero te fazer feliz. Por favor, me encontre na Torre_

_Sempre._

_Jackie"_

* * *

Hyde

Agosto, 1991 Point Place

Estou sonhando, eu sei que estou. Sei disso porque já aconteceu antes, é um sonho antigo que eu costumava a ter bastante por dez anos, o mesmo sonho foi enfraquecendo com o tempo, acontecia só quando eu bebia demais ou fumava demais. Mas é o mesmo sonho.

" _Você nunca vai me pegar querido" Sinto meu peito doer por ouvir sua voz de novo, num tom tão doce. Olho em minha volta e reconheço o milharal da família Mason. É verão de 1978 onde calor é uma merda e mesmo assim fazia uma brisa suave. inventávamos desculpas de não ter nada para fazer só para não fazer nada juntos, o nosso flerte era proibido, nosso tesão era alto, nossa mente criativa, uma coisa levou a outra e viemos parar aqui. Já estivemos aqui antes, fizemos amor aqui nesse mesmo lugar. Fecho meus olhos e respiro o ar, o cheiro de milho se misturava com o doce aroma de baunilha, sorrio, eu estava perto._

_"eu pensei que você quisesse me achar puddin" Sinto um toque no meu ombro e começo a me virar, quero olhar seu lindo rosto antes que acabe, quero memorizar seu sorriso pra sempre em minha memoria, mas antes que eu consiga..._

\- Bom dia raio de sol - Ugh Inferno. Eric Forman tem o pior tempo de todos.

\- Você sorri quando dorme, e eu vou contar para todo mundo. - Olho para o meu melhor amigo.

-Conte, e eu contarei a sua esposa que você ainda tem suas playboys escondidas embaixo da escada, onde ela nunca procuraria. - ele me olha com uma cara de indignado e coloca a mão no peito para reforçar o seu drama e eu sorrio. 

\- Ok, primeiro eu nunca colocaria minha revistas lá, eu ouvi meu filho dizer que tem aranhas lá. Segundo ... ok você me pegou, se Donna descobrir que ainda guardo essas revistas ela me pede o divorcio e me tira as crianças.

\- Você não é mais adolescentes, ou solteiro. Porque ainda guarda?

\- Pelas lembranças meu amigo - suspiro sabendo o que ele quer dizer, mas por um motivo diferente- Eu e a senhorita março de 1974 tivemos bons momentos e eu gosto de manter. - Faço uma careta.

\- Jesus Forman, você soa como Fez.

\- Não, não, não, Fez diria algo "eu tenho necessidades bla bla bla", eu sou mais conservador. - Me levanto e ele olha para meu travesseiro, e antes que eu conseguisse esconder, já era tarde, ele vê uma blusa, pega e faz uma careta.- Hyde, isso é o que estou pensando?

\- Depende, se você acha que é uma blusa sim -sorrio- se você acha que é uma revista, não. se você acha que é...- ele me para.

\- Hyde - ele me olha com os olhos arregalados. - eu pensei que essa faze de perseguir garotas no ensino médio tinha passado no ensino médio. Você tem algo para me dizer? Devo chamar meus pais aqui? - eu gemo,o idiota- Ou um médico? OU a policia?

\- Não seja idiota é uma blusa antiga, achei de baixo do meu colchão. - ele sorri e leva blusa para o nariz.

-Ok, quão antiga deve ser? Ainda cheira a sabão. - claro que sim, me lembro. eu lavei. Pego de suas mãos e guardo em cima da minha mala.

\- Não tenho ideia, mas a ultima vez que foi usada era nova,e a dona costumava ser uma verdadeira vaca em seus anos aqui em baixo .- Ele olha pra mim, expressão branca, ainda não reconhecendo. Suspiro e decido dar mais uma dica. -Olha bem para blusa. - Ele vê, devagar ele começa a reconhecer a blusa que fazia conjunto com um uma saia, um antigo uniforme que em nossos tempos de ensino médio, as cheerleaers eram obrigadas a usarem.

\- Uow. Você ainda tem? - Aceno com a cabeça, quieto. Eu tenho cada maldita coisa que foi deixado pra trás por ela. -Ok, isso não é nenhum pouco estranho - ele diz e depois sussurra - nem perturbador. Eu pensei que você já tinha parado com isso.

-isso o que? - como se eu já não soubesse a resposta.

-Hyde, você passou anos da sua vida obcecado com essa garota,merda, você foi "casado" pelo amor de Deus mulheres vierem, mulheres se foram. Eu pensei que você tinha deixado pra lá depois de todo esse tempo.

\- Eu - quero discordar mesmo sabendo que ele tem rasão - Eu não sou obcecado. - Digo, mesmo sabendo que sou, já tivemos essa discussão anos atrás.

\- O que você chama um cara que contrata um detetive para localizar sua ex namorada de 11 anos atrás? - reviro meus olhos e sussurro.

-Um detetive não muito bom já que ele ainda não a achou.- Talvez eu queira acha-la para devolver sua blusa e saia do uniforme. - ele geme- Já pensou nisso? - ele vai me responder quando ele vira sua cabeça quando escuta a voz do seu pai nas escadas.

\- Idiota numero 1 ainda não conseguiu tirar o idiota numero 2 da cama? Caramba,é dia dos pais, vocês que deveriam estar me chamando para o café. Eu quero tomar meu maldito café. - Escutamos Red subir de novo e ele me olha

-Só.. Eu sinto que nós entramos em um looping infinito. Só quero que você saiba que no que precisar eu estou aqui, você é o meu irmão.

\- Ok, não começa.

\- Não, só, me deixe terminar.- Cruzo meus braços querendo que essa conversa acabe. - Você é o meu irmão e é com todo meu coração que te digo isso... Isso tem que parar. Ela foi embora, eu não entendo o porque eu nunca fui amigo dela, mas ela foi embora e não quer ser encontrada. essa busca por ela não é saudável, encontre uma boa mulher, tenha filhos e esqueça que Jackie entrou na sua vida. Nós já esquecemos.

\- Forman, eu preciso te lembrar que não sou conhecido por ter hábitos saudáveis - faço uma piada tentando aliviar o clima, e ele revira os olhos e eu suspiro - Ok tudo mundo tem um habito, alguns bebem, alguns fumam e alguns procuram eternamente por sua ex namorada, e infelizmente eu tenho os 3. Eu só... eu só preciso saber como ela esta Forman só isso.

\- Ok - ele suspira. - Ok. De qualquer forma eu estou aqui por você. - Agora vamos antes que meu pai chute nossa bunda por atrasar o café dele.

\- Só me deixa terminar de me vestir.- Ele sai e eu me jogo numa cama que já foi minha, já foi nossa, que ja vivenciou os meus dias mais felizes - Eu nunca vou esquecer você babe. - antes de sair do quarto olho para blusa que deixei em cima da minha mala

e escuto uma voz, a voz dela na minha cabeça " _"eu pensei que você quisesse me achar puddin"_

_\- Eu vou te achar baby, eu vou._


	2. 'cause you really hurt me"

_Diário de Jackie_

_Agosto, 1979_

11 dias!

Eu esperei por você por 11 dias Steven, e você não apareceu. A cada minuto em cima da torre que eu não escutava o som do seu carro, um pedaço de mim se desfazia. Onze dias desde que te entreguei mais um pedaço de mim, e você nem sequer me deu algum reconhecimento de que leu, e possivelmente jogou no lizo, ou pior, mostrou a Samantha. O que ela pode ter o que eu não tenho? Claro, ela tem seios maiores, mas isso é tão importante assim? Eu estou cansada de sempre ceder o meu lugar para loiras, primeiro com Michael com a estupida da Pam Macey e Laurie Forman. Agora você me troca por uma estupida stripper. As vezes me pergunto se a enfermeira vadia era loira também.

Onze dias Steven, eu sentei naquele sofá velho do porão por onze dias, assisti você batalhando sua linguá no fundo da boca de Samantha, aguentei piadinhas e foras de todos os nossos amigos, e você ao menos me olhou. Então a noite eu fazia o meu caminho para a torre,pensando que talvez sua atitude fosse só um ato e você nunca veio. Céus! É como se você não se importasse mais com o que tivemos, passamos dois anos juntos e tudo foi para o ralo por conta de um mal entendido. E mesmo assim, eu não podia desistir de você, porque no fundo eu sabia, sabia que você viria mesmo pra me dizer pra dar o fora da sua vida, eu conheço você, sua essência, bravo comigo ou não, você continua sendo o meu Steven.

E com essa esperança eu fui a torre por mais uma noite, coração partido e tudo, porque eu sei que você nunca me deixaria esperando por tanto tempo.

E eu estava certa.

Você estava lá, camiseta vermelha jeans gastado e suas botas. Meu Steven veio me encontrar.

\- Steven!

\- Oi Jackie. - você me disse oi, foi como musica aos meus ouvidos, foi a primeira vez que você falou comigo depois de um mês - cerveja?

\- Sim, por favor - me sentei ao seu lado, não muito perto mais o bastante pra me sentir próxima de você de alguma forma. 

\- eu li a sua carta. - você me diz, sem me olhar. Já é difícil o bastante te decifrar com seus óculos escuros, eu precisava que você me olhasse.

\- e eu quis dizer cada palavra. - você colocou sua cerveja do seu lado e finamente me olhou. - Eu te esperei por 11 noites para contar isso pessoalmente.

\- Eu sei - você me disse. - Eu vim aqui por onze noites. e ficava bem ali.- você apontou para direção onde eu nunca olhei-fico chocada com sua admissão.

\- você me deixou esperando a noite, sozinha sabendo que eu estava te esperando e todo esse tempo você estava aqui? Que diabos?

\- Eu estava bravo. Não queria te ver. Não naquela noite.

\- E então você veio. Todas as noites, você veio.

\- E então eu vim. - sorri.

\- Você veio - você sorriu. - eu sabia que você viria. - você deu de ombros.

\- Que seja.

\- Steven, tudo o que eu quero fazer agora é te chutar. Você me deixou esperando Steven, você me machucou.

\- Você me machucou também Jackie. - Respirei fundo, sabendo que sua próximas palavras doeriam mais que um corte na faca. - Droga garota. Você me machucou e mesmo assim, aqui estou eu, querendo mais de você.

\- Eu sei, eu sinto muito, mas você tem que saber que eu jamais dormiria com ele de novo. - faço uma careta.- Michael grita DV por todo canto. - ele sorri pra mim.

\- Eu sei disso agora. - você pega sua cerveja de novo e olha em outra direção. - Mas o agora não importa porque o agora é tarde Jackie.

\- Não babe, não. - pego em seus rosto e movo em minha direção. - Nunca é tarde demais pra nós dois.

\- Como não Jackie? Eu não sei se você se lembra mas eu sou casado . - você apontou para sua mão esquerda. 

\- Steven, Babe. - Devagar começo a tirar seus óculos, e o que vi em seus olhos me chocou, seus olhos eram um espelhos do meus e refletiam dor. - Nós podemos passar por isso. - Respiro fundo.- Eu posso perdoar isso, vai levar um tempo claro, mas eu sou sua Steven, não tem como eu não te perdoar, tudo o que você precisa fazer é...

\- Jackie, para de falar, como você pode perdoar isso?- você me diz, desacreditando. Tirando minhas mãos do seu rosto- eu nunca perdoaria você se fosse ao contrario.

\- Eu sei que não. - minha voz é fraca, porque no fundo se eu fizesse metade disso sei que você jamais perdoaria. - mas eu sei que eu posso Steven, eu te amo demais pra te deixar ir. 

\- O que você quer de mim Jackie? O que você quer que eu faça?

\- Peça o divorcio. - e antes que você me respondesse, eu te beijei. Te beijei tentando passar todo o meu amor, cada dor cada sentimento em mim estava naquele beijo. Eu senti toda sua dor, todo o seu amor, toda sua saudade naquele beijo. Eu te beijei querendo mais. Porque era assim que eu me sentia com você, um beijo nunca era o suficiente para nós dois. não quando a saudade estava envolvida. Nós nos beijamos. Sabendo que era errado mas no meu coração sabia que era certo. Você pertence a mim assim como eu pertenço a você.

E foi nessa noite que tudo começou.

* * *

Hyde

Agosto 10, 1991 

_\- Sim querida eu entendo..._

Subindo as escadas escuto a voz da minha mãe adotiva Kitty Forman no telefone da cozinha

\- _Sinto sua falta também .. Uhum... Sim eu recebi... Sim Red amou -_ Pelo seu tom de voz percebo que deve estar falando com Laurie. Vou para perto dela e dou um beijo em seu rosto, ganhando um sorriso em resposta ela acena com a mão que eu entendi como " pegue seu prato e monte seu café" no caminho, escuto Luke e Lucy brigando por algo que só Deus sabe.

\- Bom dia Red. - Ele acena pra mim em resposta. - Ei onde esta Donna? - Red apontou para o lado o que eu entendi que era na casa dela. Forman e Donna vivem ao lado na antiga casa de Bob. Red parece não estar prestando atenção no café ou em mim, seus olhos estão em sua esposa no telefone.

 _\- Sim, eu ainda tenho... Claro que eu te envio só preciso de um tempinho...Ficou guardado por tanto tempo querida... Ok... Sim esta aqui... Quer falar com ele? Ok, tchau, eu amo você também, se cuida._ RED!! Telefone - ela hesita um pouco quando me vê então sorri. - Querido, bom dia. Olha que lindo dia de sol esta lá fora hahaha... Venha aqui comigo para me ajudar a pegar alguma coisa. - Deixo meu prato na mesa e a acompanho, mas consigo ouvir Red dizer:

 _\- Alo? ... Ei corredora... Obrigado querida... Sinto sua falta. -_ Estranho.

\- Então, onde Laurie esta agora? - Senhora Forman me olha e franze a testa como se não soubesse do que estou falando. -Não era ela no telefone?

-Oh... hahaha... Claro que era Laurie quem mais seria? Ela ligou pra saber se o presente do Red tinha chegado.

\- E chegou? O que era?

\- Sim, dias atrás. Era alguma ferramente para carro querido, eu nunca sei o nome dessas coisas.

\- Hum. - Estranho, Laurie estava aqui dias atrás, porque o presente dela teve que ser enviado se ela poderia dar pessoalmente?.

O mais estranho ainda foi chegar no porão e a ajuda que Kitty queria era pegar dois sacos de ervilhas congeladas.

**Mais tarde, no mesmo dia...**

Vozes de discussão me acordam, saio do meu antigo quarto e encontro Donna Kitty e Forman no porão...

\- Eu só estou dizendo que, uma mudança de cenário não iria matar ninguém Senhora Forman. - Uh, mesma discussão do ano passado eu vejo.

\- E eu estou dizendo que fazemos poucos churrasco durante o ano, e essa é alegria do meu marido. Me diga aqui e agora jovenzinha o porque você quer acabar com a alegria do meu marido.

\- Mãe, Donna só sugeriu que fossemos jantar no Vier... Você sabe, a noite. Eu ainda não vejo problema. - Vejo que essa briga não vai parar tão cedo e resolvo o problema.

Ela não veio a reunião mês passado para ajudar a decidir o que seria feito, ela pode enfiar a sugestão dela aonde o sol não...

\- Ok, ok você duas. - me coloco entre elas. - Senhora Forman, talvez o que Donna esteja falando seja verdade, todo os anos o dias dos pais, fizemos churrasco, seria bom dar um descanso pra você na cozinha e para Red na grelha. - vejo seus olhos em mim e antes que ela esteja pronta pra me acusar de traidor falo rápido - E Donna, senhora Forman esta certa também, compramos tudo para o jantar ser um churrasco para o Red, Senhora Forman já fez um lote de comida, tem comida para alimentar o exercito e ainda ter repetição.

\- S e as duas estão certas o que você propõem Hyde - Diz Eric, aliviado de não ter mais que lidar sozinho com elas.

\- Proponho um acordo - sorrio. - Donna talvez ano que vem você deveria avisar mais cedo a senhora Forman que quer ir a algum restaurante para o dias dos pais... e quando eu falo mais cedo quero dizer no dia da reunião em que decidimos o que vamos fazer para o dias dos pais. - ela respira fundo.

\- Ok. - Vejo Kitty sorrir em triunfo. 

\- Ok, agora sobe e me traga cerveja - sorrio assim que a cara dela fica vermelha mas antes que ela possa recrutar escuto passos correndo na escada e um Luke ofegante grita:

\- TIO HYDE, TIO HYDE VOCÊ TEM VISITA!! - então escuto a voz da minha afilhada Lucy "tio hyde esta namorando tio hyde esta namorando..."

\- Minha visita te disse quem é? - começo a subir as escadas.

-Eu não sei, só sei que vovô Red disse "é melhor você ter um bom motivo para aparecer nessa casa stipper"... - Kitty solta um alto suspiro e escuto um "ai meu Deus" de alguém. Mas Luke não percebe e continua a falar mas não consigo escutar, sinto meu rosto e meu corpo congelar. - mamãe mamãe, o que significa stipper?

\- Luke desça aqui, Eric sobe e traga Lucy. -Eric sobe e Kitty vai atrás dele Donna pega meus ombros e diz - Hey, estamos aqui por você, se quiser eu posso subir e chutar a bunda dela.

\- Não, não ta tudo bem... Eu só... eu só fiquei surpreso. - Começo a subir e ela vem atrás de mim. - Sério Donna, eu estou bem. Não tem nada que minha ex- falsa esposa tenha pra falar que vá me machucar, fique tranquila.

\- Ok mas eu irei ficar por perto só por precação.

\- Obrigado. Eu realmente aprecio isso.

\- Sempre, querido.


	3. o outro lado

_Samantha_

_agosto 10, 1991_

_Quente. Point Place deve ser o lugar mais quente em que eu já estive. Pessoas pensam que por já ter sido uma stripper, eu possivelmente amaria viver num lugar onde eu poderia andar de biquíni pelas ruas o verão, mas a verdade é que, eu detesto o calor, detesto ficar soada e detesto ficar de biquíni, já tive muito disso alguns anos atrás. Eu deveria ter vindo um outro dia, vestindo outra coisa além de saia e terno, talvez usar um biquíni no calor em Point Place seria bacana._

_Suspiro fundo, vendo o velho careca do Red Forman me encarando como se eu fosse tirar as roupas a qualquer momento, roubar suas salsichas da grelha, e fazer alguma dança de stripper, sei disso porque ele mesmo me disse. Red, ele se acha o durão, macho alfa que foi e voltou de guerras e bla bla bla eu poderia fazer a mesma coisa que você fez a qualquer momento, mas você jamais poderia viver na minha pele, ter a vida que eu tive, fazer as coisas que eu fiz pra poder sobreviver._

_A vida não é tão fácil quando você tem que sair de casa aos 14 anos porque seu padrasto decide que você é o novo saco de pancadas da casa. E sua mãe decide que você já é velha o suficiente para seguir sozinha. E Hyde acha que a vida dele foi difícil, claro, ele tinha o senhor Red Forman para lhe dar abrigo._

_Mas o que uma criança poderia fazer, sem trabalhos, sem estudo mas com um belo par de seios? Sempre fui bonita e inteligente, mas inteligencia não quer dizer nada quando você esta na rua passando fome. Mas saber usar sua beleza? Há, pode ser seu passaporte para uma casa cheia de stripper, e se eu tivesse que tirar a roupa e rebolar um pouco para ter uma próxima refeição? Então que seja. Me julgue._

_Vejo um garoto através da porta de vidro, magro alto mais ou menos 6 anos, cabelos cor de mel, eu sorrio e aceno e ele cora e sai correndo. Ao lado dele vejo o que parece ser sua irmã mais velha, ruiva magra e alta fofa e dou no máximo 8, devem ser os filhos de Donna. Eles sorriem para mim e correm ao som de alguém chamando, consigo ver Eric rapidamente, ele franze a testa quando me vê. Atrás dele, senhora Forman, apesar de ser sempre legal comigo ela não parece feliz quando me vê._

_Então eu os vejos, Hyde e Donna. Donna tem o seu cabelo mais curto do que me lembro, e pelo visto voltou com sua cor de cabelo natural, tem fogo em seus olhos e eles estão direcionados a mim. E Hyde, vejo que ele deixou crescer sua barba, mas fora isso continua sendo o mesmo homem com quem me "casei", a não ser pelos olhos, seus olhos parecem terem perdido algo que ainda não sei o que é. Me preparo para a furia de Donna assim que ela atravessa a porta._

_\- O QUE NO INFERNO VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?_

_\- Boa tarde Donna. - olha para Hyde. -Oi baby. - ele acena com a cabeça._

_\- Você não me respondeu Samantha, o que você acha que esta fazendo aqui?_

_-BOM, eu estava na vizinhança e resolvi passar aqui onde já morei, relembrar é viver. - tento fazer uma piada, o que vir fazer aqui não é da conta de ninguém._

_\- Samantha não brinque comigo!_

_-Jesus Donna- franzo a testa- eu interpretei mal e você se casou com Hyde e não com Eric? - ela se afasta um pouco._

_\- Não seja_ _ridícula._

_\- Donna, chega. - Hyde fala pela primeira vez e sorrio, idiota. - O que veio fazer aqui Sam?_

_\- Ah, você sabe, o usual... estava me sentindo nostálgica e resolvi vir aqui avisar a sua esposa que você já é casado. - brinco.- você sabe? como nos velhos tempos._

_Hyde sabe, se eu tenho alguma coisa pra falar eu não vou falar na frente de plateia. Ele sabe que eu gosto de interpretar a loira burra na frente das pessoas que não me conhecem. É o meu jogo, e eu o jogo bem._

_\- Donna, eu vou sair rapidinho no mercado, pergunte a senhora Forman se ela precisa de algo enquanto eu estou lá. - ela começa a responder e ele a olha, algo no olhar dele deve ter alertado que ela corre imediatamente._

_Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio e me pergunto como deve ser me olhar depois de dez anos, eu não estou muito diferente, exato pelas roupas, nada mudou._

_Depois do que poderia ser chamado de horas mais longas da minha vida mas na verdade foi minutos, Donna volta com uma pequena lista e me encara mais uma vez, reviro meus olhos para ela, e começo a caminhar na frente. Hyde começa a caminhar logo atrás de mim, e em questão de segundos está ao meu lado._

_\- Nunca pensei que fosse te ver de novo depois daquela noite. - ele começa - Ao menos, não com tanta roupa. - Começo a rir._

_\- Hyde, eu vim diretamente de uma viajem de trabalho, minha mala ainda esta no motel. Precisava vir falar com você._

_-Você poderia ter ligado._

_\- Onde? Na sua casa que eu não sei o numero? Aqui nos Forman's? Na casa da Donna?. - ele sorri pra mim. - eu prefiro que essa conversa seja de cara a cara. - vejo ele tremes um pouco as mãos._

_-Você não tem um filho bastardo por ai e agora quer que eu o nomeio como meu não, certo? - eu ri- Certo?_

_-Não seja ridiculo, se eu tivesse um filho eu já teria tomado metade do seu dinheiro em pensão, - brinco com ele e ele sorri, mas posso ver o alivio- que pelo ouvir falar você anda muito bem._

_\- Sim, Grooves anda muito bem, ja estamos na nossa 5 loja e francamente eu espero abrir a 6 logo._

_\- Bom Hyde, muito bom. - ele franze a testa e para de novo._

_\- Eu fiquei tão nervoso com conversar cara a cara que o seu "viagem a trabalho" só fez reconhecimento agora no meu cérebro. O que você faz Sam?_

_\- Deve ser a maconha fazendo efeito depois de tantos anos. - Me sento quando nos aproximamos de um banco de ônibus - Sou corretora, muito boa por sinal._

_-Legal. Você parece bem Sam_

_\- Você também Hyde, deve ser a barba,_

_\- Sim deve ser. Mas diz ai Sam, o que você precisa falar comigo. - Respiro, não vai ser fácil abrir a caixa de pandora pra ele, mas nada nunca é fácil se tratando de Hyde. Isso poderia não dar em nada, ou poderia se resultar em catástrofe_

_\- Quando foi a ultima vez que você viu Jackie? - ele me encara, uma expressão branca._

_\- o que?_

_\- você me ouviu. Quando foi a ultima vez que você falou com Jackie?_

_\- Jackie? Jackie Burkhart? - aceno com a cabeça- Minha Jackie?_

_\- Sim Hyde, "sua Jackie"_

_\- Eu... Eu não sei faz uns bons 10 anos._

_\- Da ultima vez que tive algum relatório seu, você ainda estava procurando. - antes que ele me pergunte- eu falei com Eric alguns anos atrás por telefone, acidentalmente, a chamada era pra você. - ele abaixa a cabeça._

_\- eu coloquei alguns detetive atrás dela anos atrás. Mas não tive nenhuma resposta. Mas o que isso tem a ver com você?_

_\- Você ainda procura. - ele olha para uma arvore e fica em silencio e sei que a resposta é sim. Toco em seu ombro gentilmente. -Hyde. - ele me olha. - eu sei onde ela esta._

_\- É o que? - ele me encara surpreso._

_\- Eu a vi Hyde, eu tenho certeza que era ela. - vejo esperança em seus olhos e isso faz um nó em minha garganta, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda me sinto intimidade por seus olhos.- Sobrenome diferente. Mas a mesma Jackie, um olho azul e outro verde, cabelo preto. Pequena. - Respiro fundo e começo a contar..._

_" Eu estava em Los Angeles, uma das minha amigas do clube de stripper estava se casando e aquela seria sua despedida de solteira, o que combinou com meu horário porque eu tive um chamado de reunião a trabalho. Minha amiga, Cindy, ouviu falar desse novo clube burlesque, super exclusivo, você tem que ter nome numa lista para entrar, e ainda tem que ser aprovado. É uma coisa super chique e ela achou que seria bacana sabe? para relembrar os velhos tempos._

_O nome do Burlesque se chama "Doll's", é o lugar mais chique em que eu já pisei. Eu daria minha mão só para trabalhar naquele lugar quando eu era mais nova é claro._

_E então dança vai e dança vem, eles chamam no palco por "senhora H" e dava pra perceber que era coisa boa porque o clube fez silencio absoluto, então sobe uma mulher, vestido preto apertado, meia calça preta e coque no cabelo, ela usava mascara. Ela começou a dançar e eu fiquei hipnotizada."_

_-Sam, historia adorável, juro que é, mas corta a besteira e chega logo onde você viu a Jackie?_

_-Você não esta entendendo Hyde, a senhora H é a Jackie. - ele me olha, e começa rir, ri tanto que chega a soluçar._

_\- Ok Sam, essa foi boa._

_-Hyde eu não estou mentindo. - cruzo meus braços._

_\- Urum, Jackie, num clube de stripper?_

_-Cube Burlesque!_

_\- Certo, a mesma Jackie que chamava você de "vadia barata" esta num clube de stripper -começo a falar e ele me interrompe- Burlesque. que seja._

_\- Você não me deixou terminar. - ele faz um gesto com a mão e eu entendo que é um ok. - no final da apresentação ela saiu _eu fingi que iria no banheiro e fui atrás dela,_ ela foi para um quarto na porta do quarto estava uma placa dizendo "Herreira", e vi quando ela tirou a mascara. Hyde, era ela. Só quem já viu Jackie Burkhart de perto a reconhece, e se você não acredita em mim manda um dos seus detetives procurar. Mas já vou logo avisando. Você irá gastar dinheiro atoa, porque eu posso afirmar que aquela senhora "H" era Jackie. - ele ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, na verdade eu não sei dizer se ele acredita em mim ou não mas quando ele fala sua voz tem um tipo de rouquidão que eu nunca escutei._

_\- Sam, se for mesmo ela, porque esta me dizendo isso? - sorrio e aperto a sua mão._

_\- Porque um dia eu te amei Hyde, não esse tipo de amor que mantem os casais juntos para sempre, mas um tipo de amor que quer cuidar, um tipo de amor que mesmo de longe quer ver a outra pessoa feliz. Quando eu a vi eu pensei em você e no tipo de amor que você sentia por ela, e achei que mesmo que depois de tanto tempo, mesmo que você não se importe, você deveria saber. - e acontece uma coisa inédita, pelo menos pra mim, vejo seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas._

_-obrigado Sam._

_\- Sempre, Hyde._

_Olho para o homem na minha frente, ele parecia estar com tanta dor que meu coração doeu por ele, sim um dia eu amei Steven Hyde, eu o enganei fazendo o acreditar que era o meu marido, mas eu o amei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre fiquei com um pouco de dó de Samantha, sempre tratada como a loira burra que estragou a vida de Jackie e sempre achei uma injustiça com ela. Quis fazer uma menção honrosa em seu nome, fazer o lado dela ser visto como eu vi. Não como uma vilã como eu vejo em todas as historias J/H e sim como uma mulher que comete erros, assim como eu, assim como você.


	4. "I will remember

_Diário de Jackie_

_Semanas depois, ainda agosto 1979_

_Eu me tornei o que eu mais temia._

_São as coisas que eu não posso suportar na vida; Palhaços, suéter de algodão e_

_Traidores._

_Eu odeio traidores, minha mãe traia meu pai com tudo o que tinha pernas e dinheiro, se eu não me engano fiquei bem perto de ter outra mamãe. Pamela Burkhart era uma vadia sem coração que não se importava com o sentimentos dos outros. E pelo visto ela me criou bem._

_O primeiro garoto que me traiu foi na pré escola, obvio que fazer corações com nossas iniciais dentro não e lá o que se possa chamar de namoro, mas o sentimento foi o mesmo quando ele deu metade do seu cupcake para aquela vadia da Tuddy Lawson. A segunda pessoa a me trair foi Michael, engraçado é que dizem que você se atrai por homens que se parecem com seu pai, mas Michael? Ele seria uma versão masculina de Pam : idiota, burro e traidor. A traição de Steven com a enfermeira doeu mais,era como se tudo o que eu tivesse vivido antes não importasse, estávamos num inicio de um relacionamento e eu já estava profundamente apaixonada, tudo antes dele era pálido em comparação. Por isso demorei pra perdoar, mesmo sabendo que iria. Eu queria saber se o sentimento dele por mim era tão grande quanto o meu por dele.._

_Agora eu estou na posição de causar esse tipo de dor a outro ser humano, Steven e eu estamos tendo um caso e eu não posso deixar de me sentir culpada. Sera que Pam Macey se sentia assim quando Michael era um cachorro traidor? Mas todo esse sentimento de culpa evapora quando ele me beija, a antecipação de esperar por ele, o formigamento na barriga, a saudade de ficar com ele são maiores do que o sentimento de culpa._

_Me deixa louca ter que te dividir, você vir pra mim cheirando a ela. Sera que você pensa em mim quando esta com ela? Porque você é tudo o que eu penso, eu não consigo trabalhar, pensando que de dia, enquanto eu trabalho ela esta com você. Mas as noites são minhas, você concordou com ela voltando a trabalhar como stripper, então você é todo meu. Sera que ela sente o meu cheiro em você quando você volta pra ela? É como o um jogo , só que agora ele virou e por enquanto estamos empatadas._

_Mas eu não estou preocupada eu sou jackie Burkhart, e nós Burkharts sempre vencemos._

_Você me disse que ainda não pediu divorcio porque Sam não teria pra onde ir, você esta esperando ela juntar dinheiro suficiente para se virar sozinha. E então ele sera só meu. Assim como deve ser. Então como posso me sentir culpada se sinto em meu coração que é certo? Se é tão bom ficar com ele, saber que ele esta arriscando tudo ainda se torna mais excitante._

_Se ele foi meu primeiro eu não devo me sentir culpada por estar pegando de volta, certo? Que seja, eu o amo e ela me ama. É tudo que importa mas ainda ninguém pode saber. Ainda._

_Donna suspeita de alguma coisa, ela me joga olhares suspeito, ela suspeita da minha atitude, se antes eu chorava ater dormir, hoje eu solto suspiro pelos cantos. E ela ate me perguntou se eu encontrei alguém novo e teve a coragem de soltar um " essa foi rápida em". Essa caminhoneira deve ser a ultima a me julgar já que eu sei que ela esta traindo o Eric com Randy, pode não ter rolado nada ainda, mas ela esta emocionalmente envolvida, e eu farei de tudo pra atrapalhar, porque Eric pode ser um nerd magricela, mas é uma boa pessoa, e boas pessoas não merecem ser traídas. Já Sam...Donna como se já não bastasse trair nossa amizade, agora quer trair seu namorado que esta na Africa? Não no meu turno senhora._

_Hoje fomos parar no meio do mato porque a idiota traidora de namorados quis ir lá com Randy. Steven me chamou de "vadia" e me deixou cair no lago, deixou estragar minha nova blusa. Eu chorei o caminho todo de casa, ele não precisava ser tão cruel._

_Mas depois ele me disse que Donna foi perguntar pra ele se eu estava saindo com alguém, entre outras coisas. E como ela é amiga de Sam ele fez isso pra ninguém mais suspeitar. Ah Steven, você é tão esperto. Eu te amo tanto._

_Você veio na minha casa e foi tão gentil, me ajudando a tirar a lama que ficou nos meus cabelos, você preparou um chá quente e me abraçou ate que eu dormisse. Então eu sei baby, que para onde a vida nós levar, eu sei que você me ama muito também._

_Mas dividir você é uma tortura. ela se senta no seu colo, seu colo que é o meu abrigo e você deixa. Ela te beija na minha frente e você deixa, ela joga insultos e faz piadas com Donna sobre "Jackie não ter namorado porque não consegue" e você deixa. Eu vejo você com raiva babe, eu vejo como sua mãe se fecha em um punho tão fechado, como se fosse sair socando o mundo por mim. Vejo seus olhares, você esta com dor, e sei que no final disso tudo, tudo isso vai valer a pena, porque pertencemos um ao outro. E é assim que tem que ser._

_Hoje vou escrever uma carta ao Eric, longe ou não, terminando ou não, ele merece saber sobre Donna._

* * *

Hyde

Agosto 1991

Eu não me lembro como Sam foi embora,eu não me lembro de falar com os Forman's, eu mal me lembro de voltar pra casa. Mal me lembro de pegar o telefone e reservar um hotel em L.A. Eu mal sei o que estou colocando na minha mala.

\- Eric, eu acho que ele esta em choque - escuto na sala a voz da Donna.

\- Ei, Hyde. - sinto Eric atrás de mim - Ei amigo, sou eu Eric. - reviro meus olhos, idiota.

-Aquela vadia mexeu com a cabeça dele, de novo. É isso ai, eu mesma vou atrás dela chutar aquela...

-Donna pare. . Hyde, amigo você quer sentar um pouco? - ele me empurra na cama para que eu fique sentado, eu estou tão chocado que nem consigo fazer nada. - Isso, agora Donna babe pegue um copo com água. - balanço a cabelo com um não. - ou wiskey e traga pra ele. Hyde, eu preciso que você se acalme e me explique o porque você deixou minha mãe confusa e meu pai com raiva. Sério irmão, eu pensei que ele fosse colocar sua cabeça na grelha.

\- Jackie. - é a unica coisa que eu consigo dizer. vejo que não é a resposta que ele quer ouvir.

-Já falamos sobre isso de manhã, cara. - Ele se vira e grita : Donna depressa ele esta começando a delirar.

-Não, idiota. Sam achou Jackie. -Donna volta apressada.

\- O que ele disse? - escuto ele sussurrar para ela algo como "finalmente enlouqueceu, vamos ter que pedir pra internar". fecho meus olhos.

\- Eu disse, Sam achou Jackie. -escuto um suspiro surpreso e decido contar a historia que Sam me disse.

-... E ela tem certeza que era ela. - olho para meus dois melhores amigos e vejo eles confuso.

\- Hyde, querido... - ela coloca suas mão em meus ombros. -você tem certeza que você pode confiar na palavra dela? Eu quero dizer, não é como se ela falasse a verdade o tempo todo.

\- Eu não vejo o porque ela mentiria Donna.

\- Ela mentiu que era casada com você pelo amor de Deus.

\- Ok Donna. - Eric a interrompe-. Hyde aqui - ele tenta pegar minha atenção.- vamos supor- abro minha boca pra falar e ele me corta.- Não, presta atenção agora. Vamos só supor que Sam esteja certa, que ela provavelmente viu Jackie. - Donna fala baixinho.

\- Na porra de um clube de stripper.

-Donna chega, ok vamos supor que ela esteja lá... o que faz você pensar que ela queira te ver?

\- Isso, - Donna concorda desesperada. - Você passou anos procurando por ela, e Sam a viu e ela esta lá, não esta morta nem nada, agora você já pode descanar e partir para outra. - Eu respiro fundo, sabendo que eles tem rasão, claro que Jackie não quer me ver, não depois do que eu fiz, olho para Donna, não depois do que fizemos, mas eu preciso.

-Eu preciso vê-la. - eles dois suspiram. E Eric sai, como se não pudesse lidar comigo agora, é claro que ele não entende, ele não estava lá, ele não viu o massacre que ficou, olho pra Donna, ela entende- eu preciso falar com ela.

\- Então o que Hyde? 

\- Então implorar perdão.

-É isso? Você esta perseguindo Jackie por dez anos por conta de culpa? Você não se deixa amar ninguém por conta de uma coisa que fizemos quando eramos jovens e estúpidos?. - seus olhos estão tão cheios de culpa quanto os meus, e eu resolvo ser honesto com ela pela primeira vez depois de dez anos.

-Eu ainda a amo Donna. - ela da um passo para trás.- com toda força que eu tenho, com tudo o que me restou.

\- Mas Hyde - ela sussurra. - você nem a conhece mais.

Fecho meus olhos, e tudo o que vejo é o sorriso dela. O jeito que ela me olhava como se eu fosse a porra de um herói, seus olhos cheio de lagrimas quando fazíamos amor, sua voz sussurrando que me ama, e que iria esperar por mim para sempre. Meu coração aperta, e eu tento passar o maximo de honestidade que consigo.

\- Eu preciso Donna. - algo nos meus olhos fazem os dela se encherem de lagrimas, e ela acena com a cabeça, e eu sei que tenho o seu suporte.

\- Compre mais duas passagem meu caro. - Escuto a voz de Eric. - Donna e eu vamos com você

\- Sério?

\- Sim, você vai precisar de todo o reforço para falar com o diabo em pessoa. - ele brinca. 


	5. Precisamos falar sobre Donna parte 1

_Diário de jackie_

_Setembro 1979_

_Donna... Porque sempre parece mais fácil escrever pra você do que falar com você_

_O que aconteceu com você amiga? Aonde foi que você se perdeu? Eric indo pra longe te fez tão mal assim?_ _Eu estou escrevendo isso com lagrimas nos olhos._

_Fazia semanas que não nos falávamos, não por falta de tentativa minha, eu te liguei todos os dias, te chamei para me ajudar a mover minhas coisas para meu novo quarto, você sabia que o Fez me convidou para ser colega de quarto? Isso não é ótimo? Eu te convidei para ir ao shopping porque eu sei que desde que Eric foi a Africa você deve estar se sentindo sozinha, como se uma parte de você estivesse faltando, eu queria ser seu ombro amigo, deixar você estragar mais duzia das minhas mais novas camisetas fofas. Mas você não me procurou, nenhuma vez._

_Então você me disse que recebeu A CARTA._

_Então hoje eu fui ate você, fui determinado a fazer você falar comigo, ou chorar comigo, queria que você soubesse que eu sempre vou estar aqui por você. No começo você me abraçou, estragou uma das minhas blusas cara, mas eu não me importei, eu te ajudei a escrever insultos para aquele nerd magricela que você diz amar, e você disse que queria se sentir melhor então eu fui comprar o que sempre me faz sentir melhor : vinho e sorvete._

_Mas quando eu voltei você não estava mais na sua casa. Eu fui ate o porão porque lá é sua segunda casa assim como é a minha, eu estava descendo as escadas, foi quando então você quebrou meu coração :_

_\- Eu precisava sair de lá, estava parecendo um velório._

_\- Mas você esta assim por causa da carta dele ou por conta dela?_

_\- Um pouco dos dois. A carta eu já esperava... quero dizer, não esperava ele sendo covarde... mentira, tudo que o Eric se provou sendo nesses anos é que ele é um covarde de merda... Mas eu já sentia que já não estávamos mais... você sabe? juntos. Randy disse que relacionamentos a distancia nunca duram, então eu já estava me preparando... Mas ler a carta foi como uma facada nas costas._

_\- Donna eu nem sei o que eu faria se Hyde um dia fizesse isso comigo. Graças a Deus somos muitos ligados pra isso. Olha só esses brincos que ele me deu! Não são a coisa mais linda e brilhante que você já colocou os olhos? - escuto as duas rindo. Depois de um tempo você começou a falar._

_\- E o pior Sam, é que ela me sufoca. Eu nem queria fazer nada disso mas ela deu um jeito de me convencer. Sério Jackie consegue fazer tudo sobre ela._

_-Eu sei, ela é tão irritante, você acredita que outro dia ela disse que meu tom de pele com esse meu tom de cabelo faz com que eu pareça doente._

_\- Sim, acredito, ela me disse isso quando pintei o meu._

_-Francamente, eu nem sei o que você ou Hyde viram nela. Ela nem é tão bonita assim. Eu sei que tem quem goste de morenas mas..._

_\- Exato, é o que eu venho falado por anos, ela não é tão bonita assim, ela sempre falou mal do meu ruivo mas e aqueles olhos dela? ABERRAÇÃO! Os meus pelo menos são de uma cor só._

_\- Eu sei. Quando eu conheci o Hyde ele estava com o coração partido sabe? Mas quando eu cheguei aqui e a conheci, quero dizer a garotinha é mimada e prepotente e ainda por cima nem é gostosa. Eu queria que ela parece de jogar olhares nele, é patético e ele diz que o faz se sentir desconfortável._

_\- Eu não sei, por mim, quero dizer, ela namorava o Kelso e não tinha muita opção depois ela migrou para o Hyde e... Não acho que somos amigas, acho que só me acostumei com a presença dela._

_\- Ela me chama de vadia mais ela já ficou com dois de quatro homens aqui._

_\- Chega de falar dela, tem um ditado por aqui que quando você fala sobre ela você a invoca. - vocês duas riram..- Ouvir dizer que vocês estão procurando por apartamentos._

_\- Sim, Hyde diz que viver aqui é ótimo, mas não temos nenhuma privacidade... outro dia quando estávamos fazendo sexo Kitty... - não consegui escutar mais. Larguei as sacolas e coloquei a mão na boca, corri e fui pra rua e vomitei. Meu rosto estava quente,nunca me senti tão humilhada na vida, e olha que eu trabalho para um dragão._

_Essa não é a minha Donna, não pode ser, minha amiga é feminista, acredita na igualdade dos sexos e em todo_ _abracadabra que sempre fez minha cabeça doer. O que aconteceu com você? Por onde anda essa mulher, eu acreditava que você iria defender a todas nós no mundo Donna. Talvez Eric em outro lado do mundo tenho ficado com essa parte sua e deixado com você sua parte mais odiável, sua versão antiga teria vergonha de você._

_Mas você é a minha irmã Donna Marie, você foi a primeira amiga que eu fiz que sempre pude ser verdadeira. Quando todo esse pesadelo acabar ainda vamos rir disso juntas, eu vou te ajudar a recuperar sua antiga versão._

_Mais tarde no mesmo dia você me ligou, você perguntou o porque eu não apareci e eu disse que eu fui ate lá mas precisei voltar pra casa que não estava me sentindo bem, você suspirou e disse "eu quase nunca preciso de você, mas sempre que eu preciso você nunca esta aqui." e então desligou na minha cara._

_Um dia, num futuro bem próximo vamos rir disso, um dia._

* * *

Donna

Agosto, 1991

\- Falei com minha mãe e ela não se importa de olhar as crianças por alguns dias. - Eu sei que ela não se importa, a mãe do meu marido gosta de mimar meus filhos.

\- Hyde esta fora de si.

\- Mas Red disse que isso vai me custar três ingressos do jogo do mês que vem e que eu não estou convidado - ele continua como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

\- Ela vai machuca-lo isso sim, nada de bom vai vir ao trazer Jackie para as nossas vidas marque minhas palavras

\- Eu quero dizer, sei que Lucy joga mais bola do que eu jogava na idade dela por isso meu pai a ama mais, mas isso já esta ficando ridículo. É uma semana de meninos.

-Você não estava aqui Eric - me viro para encarar meu marido, muito fácil de me ignorar quando não estou olhando pra ele.- você não viu o que ela deixou pra trás. Sem contar essa obsessão ridícula que ele tem de traze-la de volta.

\- Donna, eu sei que você esta apreensiva e ate meio protetora com ele, mas ele já é adulto. Não tem nada que possamos fazer, e e acredite em mim eu tentei.

-Não tentamos o suficiente.

\- O que que você espera que eu faça Donna? Eu sei que é uma péssima ideia, mas ele esta determinado, nem se eu o amarrasse...

-Você acha que funcionaria? - pergunto com esperança na minha voz.

-Donna!

\- Eu sei, eu sei eu só estou... - com medo.- temendo por ele, ele acha que vai chegar lá e tudo vai ser um arco-iris. Ele acha que ela vai voltar pra cá correndo assim que o vê e eu sei no fundo do meu coração que ele só vai se machucar ainda mais. Na ultima vez... na ultima vez Eric foi feio. - ele esfrega meus ombros e me encara.

\- É por isso que vamos com ele, não vamos deixar ele se machucar, não vamos deixar ela o machucar. Eu prometo

Repito comigo mesma que não vai ser igual da ultima vez Eric tem rasão, dessa vez ele vai estar comigo protegendo meu melhor amigo, e eu não estarei distraída.Não sei se com o Eric lá iria ajudar ou atrapalhar, a capacidade de Jackie de manipular uma pessoa já era bem forte naquela época, só posso imaginar como ela esta agora.

Olho para o meu marido, o amor dele me salvou naquela época, ele e nossos filhos são tudo o que eu tenho e ficou mais fácil de esquecer as pessoas que um dia eu possa ter machucado. A cada dia eu me permitia ser feliz de novo, mesmo depois de tudo, eu não iria deixar ela arruinar isso. Meus erros são fácies de esquecer quando você não tem que encarar todos os dias, então eu finjo que eu nunca os cometi. Hyde deveria fazer o mesmo, a culpa esta o matando mas ele simplesmente não esquece dela.

Meus olhos se enchem de lagrimas mas não me permito chorar, Jackie Burkhart, aquela pequena vadia egoísta, ir embora foi a melhor coisa que ela já fez por mim. Traze-la de volta é um erro, mas eu irei fazer de tudo para proteger aqueles que eu amo.

Um breve pensamento passa pela minha cabeça _E quem vai me proteger da fúria de Jacqueline Burkhart?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para sempre 26/12/2020 melhor presente de natal, obrigada RBD.


	6. A mãe dos 7 pecados

**_Diário de Jackie setembro 1979_ **

_Meses passaram mas para mim os dias parecem iguais, é como se eu vivesse num looping eterno em que eu mesma me meti e eu já não consigo sair. Eu fui tão má com você quando soube do apartamento Steven, mas você me acalmou e disse que não era para vocês e sim para ela, que ela iria precisar assim que você pedisse o divorcio, eu sou tão burra por não ter pensado nisso sozinha antes querido, e por isso eu sinto muito. Você tem passado por tanta coisa baby, gastando tanto dinheiro num problema em que eu sem querer te envolvi. Eu sugeri um tempo, mesmo que me matasse ficar sem você, mas você disse que não pode ficar sem mim e eu nunca, jamais quero ser o motivo que te causa mais dor._

_Hoje aconteceu uma coisa no trabalho que me fez constatar um fato: EU ODEIO LOIRAS! Tudo na minha vida da errado quando alguma vadia loira burra aparece. Pam, Laurie, Sam e minha chefe poderiam dar as mãos e ir diretamente pro fogo do inferno._

_Hoje minha chefe jogou todo o seu almoço em mim por conta de camarão, que alias ela mesma pediu, e tudo o que eu queria dizer a ela era " se você não suporta o cheiro do camarão é só não pedir, otária" mas eu fiquei calada enquanto ela dizia coisas como " você não serve pra nada Jakil, como você pode não saber que EU não suporto camarão depois das 2:00 da tarde? Sera que você é tão estupida assim? Quero dizer, todos aqui sabem disso, é só perguntar ao redor", e tudo o que eu poderia dizer era "sim, senhora" com lagrimas no olhos. Eu sabia que ser assistente de alguma celebridade local ainda iria me dar dor de cabeça. Quero dizer, eu posso lidar com a grosseria em um piscar de olhos, eu sou a rainha dos insultos. Mas ultimamente minha vida esta tão fora de ordem que esses pequenos insultos me deixam a ponto de não querer mais sair de casa. Na minha cabeça a palavra que mais ecoa é a "você é estupida" porque é assim que eu me senti o ano inteiro de 79, - Terminar com Steven quando ele certamente não estava pronto para se comprometer. -o Ultimato - IR PARA CHICAGO. - Em uma tentativa de me animar, deixar Kelso fazer uma brincadeira em que envolve tirar sua roupas e sair pelo motel pelado. - Nunca contar isso para Steven -Perder Steven para sempre E agora mais essa, ser a amante. Eu sou amante de alguém... Na minha cabeça eu tento justificar, quero dizer eu o amo e Steven e eu fomos feitos para ficar juntos, é só questão de formalidades, mas uma pequena parte minha sabe a verdade, sabe que é tão errado quanto ser traí_ _da e que eu agora não tenho moral nenhuma, mesmo que a pessoa traída seja Sam. Tudo o que eu preciso agora é de um amigo e infelizmente Donna esta fora de questão._

_Hoje você passou o dia inteiro comigo, e ainda esta aqui dormido. Você foi tão incrível baby, você sentiu que eu estava deprimida e sugeriu algo para fazermos e disse que passaríamos o dia juntos. Foi maravilhoso, fomos no milharal da família Mason e depois almoçamos no lago. Como se o dia não tivesse sido perfeito, você ainda perguntou se eu queria sair para dançar, fomos a noite num clube em Kenosha foi como um sonho, um sonho saído de um sonho. Me diz como eu posso desistir de você quando tudo o que você faz é me amar? Você é a unica coisa constante na minha vida, e se você me desculpou por Chicago, como eu não posso te perdoar por esse pequeno GRANDE problema que você se meteu? Quando você mais precisa de mim... Steven eu vou fazer de tudo por você, eu vou andar no fogo por você se for preciso, eu só preciso que você fique comigo, você comigo vai me dar forças pra aguentar todo o resto._

_É isso que eu disse a mim mesma quando fui na cozinha agora pouco beber água e me deparei com Fez, ele não parecia feliz comigo, ele estava segurando sua camiseta que, por um descuido, deixamos na sala. Ele sabe que é sua, ele já te viu com ela, eu disse a Fez que contaria tudo depois quando você fosse embora, tive que prometer a terra dos doces para ele te deixar dormir em paz e manter nosso segredo. Ah, as coisas que eu faço por amor! Eu vou fazer de tudo por você baby, por nós dois. Mas agora eu preciso encarar alguém que quer saber porque diabos você esta no meu quarto._

* * *

Steven

Agosto 1991

Depois do desastre que foi o meu "casamento" com Sam, eu sempre evitei em ir a clubes, meu negocio sempre foi bar, puro e simples e eu não acredito nem por um segundo que justo ela consegue trabalhar em um clube. Jackie odiava três coisas na vida: sweater de lã, unha mal feita e vagabundas, e eu não consigo acreditar... É um daqueles casos de só ver pra crê. E nesse caso, esperar também 

Paciência é uma virtude e assim como o dinheiro, eu nasci sem os dois. Tudo é demorado quando se esta com pressa, filas são longas, voos são longos check in em Hotéis são longos. Olho para a ultima foto em que eu tirei dela que esta nas minhas mãos e fecho meus olhos, tentando me lembrar do cheiro dos seus cabelos, me perguntando se ela continua tão suave como antes, Sam disse que ela não mudou muito, mas Sam é uma cadela mentirosa, olho meu relógio outra vez e suspiro, de acordo com meu detetive o clube só abre as 8:00 e ainda são 5:00 e tudo o que eu quero fazer é invadir aquele lugar, pega-la pelos cabelos levar ela de volta pra casa, colocar uma aliança em seu dedo e poder dizer que ela é finalmente minha e fazer amor ate o fim dos nossos dias. Mas sei que não vai ser bem assim, se eu conheço alguém esse alguém é Jackie, sei que ela vai me fazer lutar e eu estou pronto pra batalha.

* * *

Kitty

Agosto, 1991

Esse é o meu pesadelo se tornando realidade.

Dizem que coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um, o que eu fui descobrir ser verdade apenas mais tarde quando meu filho mais novo Eric finalmente fez um amigo, e desde que ele o trouxe aqui eu sabia, eu senti que Steven era tão meu quanto meus dois filhos. Eu sabia que a mãe dele era uma vadia sem coração, por isso mandava com Eric dois lanches para ele repartir com Steven, meu coração doía ao vê-lo com suas roupas sujas, então eu sempre fiz questão de lava-las eu mesma.

O tempo passou e quando eu vi, eu virei mãe de 6 crianças (e mais tarde mais um só que estrangeiro), eu venho assistindo essas crianças crescerem, se odiarem, se amarem, fazendo piadas maldosas (as danadas QUEIMADAS), mas acima de tudo, leiais uns aos outros. Eu não tenho preferidos,pode não parecer mas eu amo a coragem de Laurie, eu amo que meu filho Eric é um sonhador, eu amo como Donna é uma lutadora e a lealdade de Steven, eu amo a feminilidade de Jackie, as loucuras de Michael e o jeito doce de Fez . Mas Red definitivamente tem e na escala dele o estrangeiro vai por ultimo.

Durante a adolescência das minhas crianças, eu nunca me meti, sempre deixei eles se descobrirem sozinhos, é claro que eu sempre dei um palpite aqui e outro ali, mas eu sempre fui neutra. Tudo o que uma mãe quer é ver seus bebes seguros. Olho para os meus netos e sorrio, não importa a idade, tudo o que quero é ver todos eles felizes.

Foi por isso que a 10 anos atrás eu finalmente me meti...

" _\- Eu vou deixa-los ir com isso, juro que vou...Mas não deixe que eles me achem, me prometa_

_com lagrimas nos olhos Kitty Forman se vê pela primeira vez em conflito, ela não podia simplesmente deixa-la ir, seu filho sofreria. Não era isso que ela queria._

_-Você não pode contar a ninguém onde eu estou Kitty, a ninguém ou eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado nessa terra eu vou faze-los pagar._

_Kitty sabia que teria que concordar, sabia que seu bebe iria sofrer com isso, mas ao ver o estado de Jackie sabia o que tinha que fazer... Ela teria que sacrificar a alegria de um, para outro sobreviver_

_\- Eu prometo."_

Kitty nunca se arrependeu de ter tomado essa decisão, mesmo após Steven finalmente tirar a cabeça de seu rabo, ela sabia que tomou a decisão certa, e com isso em mente ela discou um numero tão bem conhecido e esperou.

\- Oi querida é Kitty, sim, bem como você disse que iria. Eles estão indo... Jackie por favor não os machuque.

Depois de desligar o telefone com o coração nas mãos, Kitty fez outra ligaação.

-Querido, oi é Kitty... eu preciso de um favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe pelos meses sem postar, eu estava/estou numa fase meio que odiando Steven Hyde e nessa historia eu quero trata-lo com cuidado.  
> Como você pode ler, Jackie vem perdendo aos poucos sua essência e assumindo a culpa de Chicago tudo sozinha. E minha raiva por Steven nessa historia estava sendo tão grande que eu não conseguia captar a angustia de Jackie.


	7. Is a long trip for the candy shop

_Red_

_maio, 1980_

_Red suspirava, ele odiava esse lugar, ele odiava o motivo para estar nesse lugar, odiava esperar e odiava não poder fazer nada para evitar. E se você perguntasse a ele se ele preferia estar lá ou na guerra ele responderia um rápido : Guerra, por favor!_

_Suas pernas tremiam e o sentimento de impotência dominava seu coração, ele jurou que não se envolveria em nenhum dos malditos problemas das suas crianças. Mas essa era sua criança, e francamente sua melhor criança, em sua cabeça ele escutava a voz de sua esposa "pais não se podem ter favoritos, Red, é apenas errado" e para ele isso era uma grande porcaria isso sim, a corredora era sua numero, e ela nem ao menos era seu próprio sangue. Ele olhou para baixo e sorriu ao lembrar de como essa garota ganhou seu coração._

_Era verão, férias da escola sempre foi uma porcaria para Red, malditas crianças gritando e correndo por todo o seu porão, ele nem ao menos queria essa responsabilidade mas de algum modo, todas essas crianças vinham parar dentro da sua casa e não importa quantas vezes ele gritava e grunhia elas simplesmente não iriam ir embora._

_Foi então que, ele, Bob e Jhon seu outro vizinho que tinha pelo menos umas 5 crianças planejaram uma corrida, estava calor, um tempo bom para um churrasco e iria tirar essas crianças dentro da sua casa. Era muito simples, aquele que ganhasse ganhava um sundae a mais na lanchonete. O problema foi organizar todas elas._

_"Ok todo mundo, quem ganhar ganhou... Sem bater Donna" a garota revirou os olhos._

_Foi então que seus olhos pousaram na pequena morena de 9 anos sentada na cadeira de praia, a garota Burkhart, ela era um fogo de artificio, a mais nova das crianças e estava sempre atras de menino Michael, ela estava com os braços cruzados e com o bico do tamanho do mundo e com uma cara de quem estava pronta para chorar. Red odiava chorões, ele os evitava e sua sorte era que seu filho Eric simplesmente chorava por tudo, ainda mais quando a filha de Bob lhe dava socos, ele não queria lidar com aquela garota, oras, ele não queria lidar nem com a sua filha Laurie que declarou guerra ao irmão e lhe chutou as canelas quando ele não a deixou andar com a bicicleta nova._

_"Jackie, qual é o problema garota?" Jackie olhou para ele com seus grandes olhos, um verde e o outro azul._

_" O garoto Steven disse que eu não posso correr" ela disse com uma voz de choro._

_"E porque ele disse isso?"_

_"Ele disse que a corrida era só para ele e os amigos dele, e que eu não sou amiga dele" ela dizia com uma voz pronta para chorar " então eu disse que jamais seria amiga de um perdedor como ele e chutei suas canelas" ela levantou o queixo como se me desafiasse, mas eu só conseguia sorrir, ela era engraçada._ _"e então aquela filha de caminhoneiro me empurrou e eu cai na lama... e agora minhas roupas estragaram"_

_"vou te dizer Jackie, é claro que você pode correr"_

_" eu posso?"_

_" é claro que pode criança, eu que dei a ideia e eu quero que você corra." ela limpou uma lagrima que escorria no seu rosto e sorriu para mim. "e digo mais, vou apostar que você ganha."_

_" Oh, eu vou. Eu sou uma ótima corredora, eles vão comer minha poeira"_

_Dito e feito, Jackie, com sua bermuda manchada de lama, conseguiu ganhar de 9 crianças, menos de Donna, e eu escutei ela dizendo " é claro que eu fiquei atrás do pé grande" mas ela não parecia chateada, não senhor, ela parecia feliz só de ter ganhado de Steven que ficou em terceiro lugar. Ela não se importava com a sobremesa a mais, no entendo, ela queria um premio. Então eu dei a ela uma tampa de refrigerante escrito "2º lugar, e ela pediu para tirar uma foto. Os três num pódio improvisado cada um com uma tampa de refrigerante, Eric com uma cara de choro sentado aos pés de Donna, Kelso ao lado de Laurie que estava sorrindo na bicicleta._

_É a foto que eu guardo em minha carteira ate hoje, contém todos os meus filhos, menos o tonto._

_Suspirando Red agarra a mão de Jackie, gelada e coberta por porcaria de agulhas na cama do hospital e beija._

_" Você tem que vencer essa também corredora, eu ainda estou apostando em você"_

_Red odiava esperar, ele odiava hospitais e odiava ver sua pobre garotinha nesse estado, as bolsas de sangue ligada na agulha lhe causavam náuseas, ela não merecia estar aqui, a pobre já tinha sofrido demais em sua vida. Red odiava o motivo pelo qual ela estava aqui, se ele ao menos prestasse mais atenção, teria como evitar essa tragedia._

_"Merda, Steven Hyde."_

* * *

Agosto, 1991 

**Los Angeles 7:25 pm**

**_"Something in the way you love me won't let me be"_ **

"Querido, oi é Kitty... eu preciso de um favor"

Ele estava nas nuvens desde que escutou essas palavras, ele sabia o que viria, ele estava aguardando por isso a anos, ANOS!

A vida de outras pessoas eram fascinantes para ele era como ter seu próprio reality show e ao vivo, só não era melhor que Charlie's Angel's porque não envolvia nenhum tipo de luta... na verdade envolvia se analisasse bem. Ok então, só não era melhor do que Three's company, mas definitivamente era muito melhor do que Cheer's. Esse era o seriado que ele mais gostava na vida e deu um nome " TUDO ACONTECE NO PORÃO DOS FORMAN'S", não era um bom nome, mas como ninguém sabia sobre esse show, ninguém poderia ajuda-lo a melhorar.

Ele odiava o que tinha acontecido no episodio anterior da ultima temporada, e teve que esperar 10 malditos anos para temporada seguida. Ele sabia como melhorar, sabia que ao não falar nada estava deixando seus amigos nas mãos. Ele assistiu casamentos, assistiu a vinda dos filhos,comemorou aniversario de crianças dos personagens secundários mas nunca dos personagem principais, ele não poderia falar nada porque jurou segredo, ele se contorcia na cama com esse segredo, ele queria por anos soltar alguns spoiler's e de certa forma acabava soltando, mas seus amigos eram estúpidos para perceberam, ele nunca foi bom com segredos mas ele devia a ela, sua deusa, a mulher mais bonita que já pisou nessa terra, e que infelizmente nunca fez nada para seu amigo "Pepe".

Ele nunca foi o centro das atenções e estava bem com isso, ele gostava de assistir tudo pegando fogo com um saco de M&M's em suas mãos, ele sabia que agora era o momento.

Ele pediu mais um drink, alguns minutos se passaram desde que ele pediu para recepcionista avisar que ele estava no bar do hotel, eles já deveriam estar chegando. E ele escutou um " que diabos?" e sorriu ao reconhecer a voz da ruiva.

\- O que você esta fazendo aqui? -Ee levantou sua sobrancelha, Donna, sempre tão mandona exigia respostas, mas ele só sorriu.

\- Kitty me pediu. - ele pegou sua bebida e deu um gole, yay, doce. - Onde esta seu marido?

\- Ele estava no telefone com Red.

\- Ok, e Eric? - ela apenas cruzou os braços. - Oh - ele ria - que bobice minha. Desculpe é a bebida, tão doce. E Hyde?

\- Olha Fez, não precisa ser assim, já faz um bom tempo que..

\- UH UH ERIC!

-FEZ!

Eric correu para abraçar seu amigo, já fazia um tempo, na ultima vez que o vira foi no aniversario de Lucy, tinha meses.

\- Como esta meu amigo? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

\- Oh, eu estou bem, na medida do possível, sua mãe me pediu para vir ela sabe que eu tenho um jeito com mulheres.

\- Desculpe, o que? - Eric e Donna falaram juntos.

\- sua mãe me pediu para vir ela sabe que eu tenho um jeito com mulheres. O que foi, estão surdos?

\- Porque minha mãe pediria pra você vir Fez? - Eric perguntou enquanto Fez viu Hyde vindo em sua direção.

\- E como você chegou aqui tão rápido? - Donna perguntou

\- Eh...Você sabe que sua mãe sempre esta armando esquemas - ele olhou nervosamente para Hyde, o tempo poderia passar mas ele sempre iria sentir medo dele.

\- Fez. - Hyde acenou com a cabeça, e eu acenei de volta.

\- Fez, como você chegou tão rápido aqui? - Eric perguntou

\- OH, eu estava na vizinhança. - merda, Kitty, eles vão me descobrir. Fez começou a bater no balcão.- BARTENDER.

\- Você quer parar - Hyde puxou minha cadeira para longe do balcão. - o bar esta vazio e mesmo assim você esta me fazendo passar vergonha.

\- Você sabia - acusou Donna, porcaria. - você sabia o tempo todo - ela sussurrou.

\- Sabia o que? - Eu, Eric e Hyde perguntaram juntos, e se minha linda pele marrom não estivesse em apuros eu teria gritado JINX!.

\- Você não olha nos meus olhos a anos Fez, você mal mantém contato. - ela fez cara de desdém.- e tudo por conta dela, não é?

\- Do que diabos você esta falando? - Hyde pergunta, e olha pra mim. - Do que ela esta falando? - e antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca ela respondeu.

\- Ele sabe que Jackie esta aqui. - eu ri, como se fosse uma piada, mas todos eles estavam olhando sério pra mim e eu ri ainda mais.

-Não seja boba Donna.

-Não, é verdade. - ela me acusa.- Você sabe muito bem que ela esta aqui, não tem outra razão para você estar aqui em tão pouco tempo...

\- Fez...? - Eric aparenta estar chocado. - Diz que não é verdade. - Olho para Hyde e ele parece que foi ferido, traído e sorrio.

-Esse tempo todo e você sabia?

\- Pois é claro que eu sabia, ela é minha melhor amiga. - assisto Hyde recuar com as mãos na boca como se eu tivesse enfiado uma faca em alguém. - Não é como se alguém tivesse me perguntado.

\- inacreditável - resmunga Donna

\- FILHO DA PUTA... - Hyde tenta avançar em mim mas Eric impede.

\- desleal.

\- Eu vou matar você estrangeiro de merda. - ele tenta mais uma vez mas pelo visto Eric criou um pouco de massa em seu corpo e esta conseguindo segurar ele.

\- Ok pessoal. - Eric tenta acalmar os ânimos. E eu acho que é de Hyde porque eu estou tão tranquilo quanto uma borboleta - PESSOAL PAROU. Tenho certeza que ele tem um bom motivo para não contar nada

\- Sim eu tenho, obrigada Eric. - suspiro. - Ela me pediu.

-Merda. - Eric atira.

\- Eu me recuso a falar sobre isso aqui, vocês querem entrar no clube e precisam de mim, eu sei como entrar...

\- Mas Fez...

\- Eu disse SEI COMO ENTRAR. - faço um gesto para eles começarem a caminhar - temos que ir agora, o clube vai estar lotado em pouco tempo. - Eric é o primeiro a sair deixando Donna e Hyde para trás com Fez, que falou em voz baixa.

\- Acredite em mim, não é por isso que eu não olho nos seus olhos- já não tinha nenhum traço de doçura em sua voz e donna engoliu seco, ele sabia disso também.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá me diga o que achou por favor. obrigada


End file.
